ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
MonokumaGod713’s Trial FFA
Intro MonokumaGod713: A massive Free For All Run by Me Mono and my partner BloodyBloodwork365! TRIAL BEGIN! Combatants * Vector Man * Bubsy The Bob Cat * Kirby the Star warrior * Shovel Knight * Wario * Geno ((Mario Bros)) * Carnage * Garnet * Master Hand * Bowser * Dark Samus * Ridley * Betty Noire * Master Chief * Doodlebob * Groot * Meta Knight * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Link * Inkling * Mario * Groot * Sonic Exe * Robin ((TTG)) * Charizard * Papyrus * Sans the Skeleton * Gumball Watterson * Peacock * Felix the Cat * Mephiles the Dark * Ghost Rider * The Mask * Dark Gaia * Mega Man * Tails The Fox * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sash Lilac * Charizard * Spyro the Dragon * Scarecrow * Aang * Cuphead * Darth Maul * The Mask * Mecha Sonic * Donkey Kong * Rayman * Deathstroke * Kaede * Vrak * Ultron * Darth Nihilus * DIO!!!!!! * Madara Uchiha * Yaldabaloth * Thor * Silver Surfer * Doctor Doom * Cicada * Weather Wizard * Fuhrer Bradley * Selena Blanc * Solf J. Kimblee the Crimson Lotus Alchemist Pre-Fight We see Vector Mam flying through space dodging asteroids until suddenly his ships thrusters exploded leaving his ship to fly through space Vector Man trying to navigate his ship falling through space. Suddenly he looked up and saw a white portal sucking the orb bot up. Bubsy the Bobcat was laughing at a dumb tv show he was watching. Suddenly the tv turned off a Bubsy grabbed it and began trying to fix the Tv until a portal opened up and sucked Bubsy up his cries being heard. Kirby was sleeping under a tree peacefully when a Apple falls near him waking him up, Kirby looked at the Apple and smiled sucking it up. Suddenly a portal opened above Popstar as waddle dees began grabbing random stuff like plungers, food, chairs and everything they want and run out leaving the castle as Kind Dedede chases them. Meta Knight came from the shadows and next to Kirby and said “We must close it wait...” Suddenly the portals gravity gets harder pulling Kirby Meta Knight and King Dedede. Shovel Knight was exploring the land looking for treasure to keep, Shovel Knight then found a beautiful emerald he picked it up and looked at it happily. Suddenly a portal opened up and close to Shovel Knight giving the knight only time to look at the portal and get sucked in his battle cry heard. Wario was racing some dumb Toads who were in clouds to the high way he had stolen the Mushroom Kingdoms entire coin stock and had a massive bag behind his bike suddenly he looked and saw a portal open he was moving at such speeds When he tried to turn the only thing that happened was he spun letting the bag of coins fly back to the toads as for Wario he crashed into the portal disappearing from sight. Geno was walking with Mario through the fields of The Mushroom kingdom gaining Some Xp until a massive portal opens and sucks them all up. Everyone was teleported into a massive arena where they see Monokuma! Sitting in a throne with Bloody next to him and the stadium seats filled with Monokuma clones. Everyone was in complete shock. Monokuma yelled so loud everyone stared at him he clears his throat and says. Monokuma: Hiya Pals Welcome to my Free For All where you all battle! Rules are no attacking anyone not apart of the battle! FIGHT!!” Everyone sighed and readied for fighting. FIGHT!! Fight!! Master Hand laughed and tried to smash Garnet who dodged and said “You wanna go down first eh?” She said summoning her gauntlets. Garnet jumped and smacked the Hand who used the palm of his hand to block and launch his arm to punch Garnet. Garnet launched into the wall saw Mega Man Fire his mega buster to fire at Tails Who uses his arm cannon. Garnet ran at them and smacked Tails and kicks Mega Man who fired a shot into her face making Garnet fall back in pain and say “Heh you’re gonna get out first..” She said smiling and launched her gauntlets at Mega Man who rolled away and saw Tails fly away. Mega Man fired his shots at Tails who flew away. Rayman saw Donkey Kong and began to punch him. Donkey Kong began smashing the ground making shockwaves. Vectorman jumped behind Rayman and grabbed him and throw him away. Results. Category:Free-For-Alls Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:MonokumaGod173 Category:Trials